


Techno-Wizardry

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, Ficlet, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced." Alec is on board with this argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techno-Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> Dark_Agenda on Dreamwidth was having a drabble fest for chromatic characters in fandoms eligible for the Remix 2010 challenge. While I'm not participating in Remix, it was a good opportunity to try out Hardison's voice, now that I've finally watched Leverage S1.

Alec does things with computers that aren't, in the regular senses of the word, possible. He can stick a moving image of Parker right into a live camera feed. Press a button and get control of your phone, your car, your damn _house_. Ain't no one in the world who's as good or as fast as he is. He's pretty much a magician, is the truth of it, no matter what Eliot might be implying with his bitching over there on the couch. When Eliot knows how to rewire the systems so they talk wirelessly to the server Alec has built downstairs, then he can pick the entertainment. Alec has got World of Warcraft playing on a screen fifty times bigger than the first one his Nana ever bought for him, back in the day. That was the one he ran with a computer he built himself, the first time he realised nothing he could afford was ever going to be powerful enough. He probably could afford it now if he wanted, but he needs to be sure of every component of the computers they use on the jobs. No one's going to tamper with anything in this place, not ever again. Alec can make sure of that, 'cause he's better than anyone they'd send. Alec has _earned_ his skills, just the same as Eliot earned his, back when he was a baby assassin or whatever. Alec has earned the right to call himself whatever the hell he wants.

Eliot rolls his eyes. "Look, I just don't get why you're playing as the _wizard_ or whatever the fuck he's called."

Alec leans forward in his chair and shows Eliot his empty hands. "Truth in fiction, baby. Now just give me the damn mouse and sit back. Watch the magic happen."


End file.
